kedyafandomcom-20200215-history
Kedya Wiki
ENCYCLOPEDIA Take a look at the interactive physical map here Take a look at the evolution of people groups here Essays Maps of History All Nations Master Character List Master Landmark List Airwalkers Avatars A Tale of Two Yakovians The Mythical World '-The Purity' KEDYA, KO, ANI -'The Creation' AKU, RUO, M'KA, TSU, ZHO '-The War' The Ancient World '-The Ancient People' The first people live together on a river separating a large grassland with a mountain and an endless desert. '-The Separation' The Ancient people split into two tribes. The Lamaka ''people descend into the desert and the ''Eag ''people live on the mountain. '-The Reunion''' Ancient Lamakan Kolof crosses the desert and meets the Eag people, reuniting the two tribes after a thousand years of separation. '-The Great Migration' The two tribes have a war that is ended when the mountain erupts, revealing itself to be a volcano. Kolof leads peace pact and migration southward. '-Ancient Civilizations' As the tribes migrate further south, they occupy multiple continents on which many different countries and cultures are formed. This is the birth of all modern cultures, for all people groups in the New World can trace their history to this moment. The Old World '-Arkedyan Expansion' A destructive empire known as Arkedya is born and is determined to take over the world. '-Lakeview' Refugees from Arkedyan cities form a secret network of newly built ports. '-The Mountain Village' Koloktos and Andreaux camp in the middle of nowhere for a while with some friends. '-Nonox' Koloktos and Andreaux establish their first city state of Nonox. '-Skyloft' In an attempt to hide from Arkedya once the whole world was under their control, Koloktos and Andreaux take refuge to the sky where they build the most powerful empire the world will ever see. The Mid World '-The Enclosed Era' The Welcoming Gate of Albatross became the gate to a walled stronghold, and all who walk in are to stay by law. '-The Old Regime' The closed gate is open, and the people of the City of Albatross were free to explore and colonize the near lands, which gave birth to the Kingdom nation. '-The New Regime' The King becomes an Emperor as more territories of different cultural values surrounding the Kingdom are taken by the Rybaki. The Industrial Revolution of Sunset Avenue turns the cultural atmosphere of the Kingdom into a liberal and progressive empire. '-Era of the Airwalkers' Koloktos dies from the people's lack of faith, leaving behind a large mountain by the name of Koloktos' Finale. This launches the Airwalker Cycle. Koloktos' soul is split in half and is reincarnated. '-The People's Republic' The Airwalker is seemingly missing from the world, after Voltaire is assassinated by an assassin from Lazio. A new emperor, Emperor Flint, takes over and turns the Empire into a Republic. These are the darkest days in Mid World History, only to ultimately end by the Destruction of Albatross. The New World '-Circa Era; 0-45' The first 45 years of the New World are known as the Circa Era because no dates are recorded in any of the era's written history. The first recorded year is a journal entry by Koloktos in the year 45. '-Pre-Centennial; 45-99' The first nations emerge in the New World, and the world sees its first three wars. Ko lives among the people. '-The Santigen Era; ~10-490' (Not Finished) '-The Awakening; 477-?' ?????????? Latest Activity: Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse